


Agony

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 我显而易见地是患上了狂欢化症候群，这个认知对我来说是清晰的，而又没有那么清晰。





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> 有女装澈 有女性化称呼（就一句）  
所有人都神神叨叨的一个故事 疯逼了才这么写

  
1.  
  
知秀哥突然问我；“圆佑啊，你有恨的人吗？”我不知道他是不是又在做什么宗教课题了，他可能是我见过最奇怪的基督徒——我不知道他是基督徒还是天主教信徒，又或者是别的什么，新教，清教？我自己不信，对宗教这种事，失礼，漠不关心。总之知秀哥突然这么问我，我一下子没反应过来，知秀哥又滔滔不绝地说下去，可他开始说英语，换句话说他开始和我身边的韩率说话了，因此我放任自己接着思考他刚刚的问题：圆佑啊，你有恨的人吗？我想，全圆佑，你有恨的人吗？我想了半天，谨慎地选了一个，我对知秀哥说了你的名字。从某个角度来看，你是胜出了，因为我恨的人有很多，而你的名字轻易杀出重围，从我的喉咙一路蹿到舌尖。有人能否认这是一种胜利吗？我希望你可以认可这种胜利。  
  
啊，我想你应该能理解我的吧——毕竟你是那么的善解人意，这四个字我自己都不信，可又某种程度上地陈述了事实。能够坦然接受自己被■■■■■（注：此处被人为涂黑了）兼研究生的朋友选做“最恨的人”究竟算不算得上善解人意，我现在的思考（我的书写）从叙述的角度上又是多少层的嵌套，从语言的角度上是转喻还是隐喻，我想等我写完这封信，寄到你的手里，又被原样退回，（对我来说）成为废纸一叠之后，胜宽应该会很有兴趣研究。他上周给我来了明信片：托哥的福，我每次叙述学课的作业都有好详实的语料可以研究。他不在首尔，韩率说他回老家了，可那明信片上的邮戳又分明是釜山的。他们所有人都在骗我，所有人都觉得骗我没什么关系，我想你大概也是。自从知秀哥来了之后，说谎已经不是一个为了实现某种目的的道具，一种手段（这其实距离它本身的定义和功能有了一定距离，这种坍缩——这词恰当吗？是净汉哥造成的），而是沦为了玩具，我们所有人都可以根本无意义也无目的地撒谎。撒谎本身和取笑一样，成为了我们夸张的娱乐。  
  
知秀哥毫无动摇地点点头，我身边的韩率突然捂着嘴咳嗽起来，他很夸张地一路走一路咳嗽，路上的人们都侧过头来看我们。知秀哥突然大声说：“大家要不要猜猜看我和圆佑谁才是读计算机的？”人们竟然真的围过来，大多数都在举着手机拍搂着韩率肩膀的知秀哥，我想要逃开，韩率却一只脚暗暗踩住了我的鞋子，我无法脱身，因为只要我抽出脚来，韩率就会马上失去平衡，鬼知道是装的还是真的，然后他就会撞到知秀哥身上，然后知秀哥也会失去平衡，鬼知道是装的还是真的，直直地倒在地上，连带着韩率。这样人群只会更加骚动，我自认没有办法像顺荣一样灵活地在那么短的时间内如鱼一般从那么多层人潮中流过，因此只好留在原地陪他们演完这出莫名其妙的滑稽剧。知秀哥一边得意洋洋地牵着我的手，一边得意洋洋地揽着韩率——我惊觉在这短短的时间内韩率和知秀哥像拉丁舞演员一样，华美而又不失好笑地在我身边交换了位置。所以现在制住我的不是韩率诡秘的脚了，而是知秀哥实打实的肌肉，我暗暗使了使劲，我真的拗不过他。  
  
人群大声尖叫，我头昏脑涨，因为有人在喊我的名字，而喊知秀哥名字的声音也不甘示弱，这事情一瞬间就变得和我，或者和知秀哥，和韩率都没关系了。我们仍旧互相挽着，看着人群在我们面前混乱地冲来冲去，他们不断地喊着我的名字，还有喊着知秀哥的名字，甚至有几个人开始叫韩率——他们开始互相争斗，人们兴奋地尖叫，用手中的挎包猛击对方的太阳穴，又被高跟鞋让人胆寒的高跟插进了眼角——乘这个时候，知秀哥捏住了我的肩膀，他的力气真的好大，痛到我几乎流眼泪，然后我们三个人保持着手挽手的姿势，宛若不完整的四小天鹅一般逃离了那个地方。知秀哥跑出去足够远才和我说：“这才是避开人群视线的正确方式。”  
  
2.  
  
我问胜宽圆佑究竟有没有病，胜宽翻来覆去地把那几张纸看了好几遍，我以为他在沉思，于是安静地坐着，结果他突然拿出电脑开始打字。我忍不住问他：“你在干什么？”胜宽说：“写论文。”  
  
我说：“你能不能先把我的问题解决了？哥很认真。”  
  
胜宽从电脑背后不情愿地瞪着我，同时投来的还有硕珉严肃的视线，我有点生气了，大声说：“你看了这个还能说圆佑一点事都没有吗——原来在你眼里，你自己的文学研究比朋友的心理健康更重要？夫胜宽，我看错你了。”  
  
硕珉从我身后走过来，胜宽朝他扬扬下巴，硕珉对我说：“哥，也不必太过担心。”  
  
“你也认为我这是过度关心？”我近乎真的发火。  
  
硕珉和胜宽交换了一个眼神，然后硕珉说：“所以我们也说过很多次了，这是文学生中很常见的病症——倒也不是病症。”  
  
胜宽接话：“过度意象综合征，或者也叫狂欢化症候群，其实圆佑哥只是过于疲惫了，对，我和硕珉哥都得过，不如说圆佑哥现在才得有些晚啦。我听说首尔大的文学院，如果学生没有在大三的时候得病并且从这种病症中痊愈的话，就会被劝退，或者被劝去别的专业。”  
  
我听得云里雾里，不知道是不是因为我读计算机的缘故：“真的有这种破烂病？”  
  
硕珉古怪地看着我：“哥，真的有，我们理解你对圆佑哥的担心，但这也不是——”  
  
我截住他的话头，单刀直入地问胜宽：“你上周在釜山干吗？”  
  
他正大光明地说：“看海。”  
  
我有点受不了，从胜宽手里抢回了圆佑的手稿，后者哀叫着，求我至少给他一份影印版——这声音追着我离开文科大楼办公室。我在四楼的楼梯口碰到了知秀，我截住他：“你前几天和圆佑出去了？”  
  
他很奇怪地看着我：“怎么了？”  
  
这模棱两可的答案让我不耐烦地追问：“到底是有还是没有？”  
  
洪知秀回答我：“没有。”  
  
但他又补充：“和他出去的是净汉。”  
  
我猛然想起圆佑手稿里写的“撒谎成为了我们夸张的娱乐”，看来从一开始他就在骗我——我该早点意识到的，因为这根本不是什么信，只是一叠被张皇塞进我储物柜的纸。我懊恼地咬着嘴唇，知秀温文尔雅地问我：“还有什么事吗？”我打量着他，他看上去正常中立，应该不像是会附和着那帮弟弟玩闹的样子。因此我问他：  
  
“知秀啊，关于狂欢化症候群——过度意象综合征，你知道多少？”  
  
他好看地皱起了眉，我渐渐觉得胜券在握，因为他的表情完全就是迷茫的样子。可过了一会儿他突然高兴地说：“啊——是那个，carnival syndrome，那个吗？”我听不懂他说的英语单词，但能理解得了他豁然开朗的神情：“那个到底是什么？”  
  
“你在和我开玩笑？”知秀试探一般地看着我，“不会吧，很难想象圆佑什么也没和你说过。”  
  
“我觉得我现在在问你。”对知秀有点不公平，但我的耐心终于被前前后后这么多事情消磨完了，我的语气变得强硬，甚至有点粗鲁起来。知秀缩了缩脖子：“他们读文学的人都要经历的啊，简单来说就是——你有没有去过巴西？”  
  
“没去过会对我理解这个有什么影响吗？”  
  
“倒也不一定……但你去过夜店，”知秀很正常地说，不过夜店这个词让我的心情又差了一个度——这不怪他，“你知道夜店是个什么样子，我应该不用和你多描述……总之在夜店里，大家泯灭了身份，包括年龄、名字、阶级、地位、如果说是化装舞会主题的话，外貌、甚至有时候还有性别，所有人消除了一切社会因素乃至生理因素，疯了一样地玩在一起。这在文学中是一种具有特殊情调的隐喻，是现代文学分析重要的概念之一——到这里为止听懂了吗？”  
  
不知不觉像是他在给我上课了，我说：“接着说。”  
  
“狂欢节是意象的集大成者，这也是为什么狂欢化症候群也叫过度意象综合征的原因。一旦人的精神越过了某条线，世上种种在眼中都会成为意象，而这种种意象并不具有某个特定的能指。能指连绵变化，像水波那个——反正他看什么都像狂欢节，看谁都觉得疯疯癫癫的，你这么想就行。”  
  
我听得头晕了：“胜宽说圆佑只是太累了……”  
  
“太累了？差不多吧，你就这么理解就好。”知秀轻飘飘地说，“胜宽和硕珉，还有韩率都这么累过，累完之后就好了。”  
  
我最后向他确认：“所以我没必要太担心？”  
  
“完全没必要。”知秀很坚定地看着我，“这只是短暂的一种精神波动，过后世界又会正常回来的。”  
  
我觉得我的精神也快到极限了，不知道为什么，“正常”这个词在我的神经上狠狠地敲了一下。下楼的时候我想，是不是疯了？世界上怎么会有这种莫名其妙的病？“正常”的世界，如果“正常”的世界有这种病，那在我看来也挺不正常的。还是说我不正常？不正常到对这种其他人都毫不担心的事情闻之色变？  
  
午饭的时候我碰到俊辉，他平时纯真善良，我想应该不至于和知秀以及净汉一样满嘴跑火车，于是我问他：“你知道狂欢化症候群是怎么回事吗？”  
  
俊辉想了想，恍然大悟一样地说：“是圆佑总算也来了吗？”  
  
这个“也”让我坐立难安起来，我不禁开始怀疑自己是不是真的太过于沉浸于机器的世界，对于外界的发展一无所知，狂欢化症候群——多发于文学研究者中的疾病，症状是眼前的一切都是狂欢节——会有这种事情吗？俊辉说：“哥知道刮痧吗？中国的那个，呃，养生的方法？”  
  
我念叨了几遍，全身起鸡皮疙瘩：“你是说上次明浩带我去做的那个？”  
  
“啊，果然已经试过了。”俊辉看上去很高兴的样子，“对啊，这个病呢就像那个痧一样，不出来身体不会好的呀。”  
  
见我一头雾水的样子，俊辉接着为我解释：“哥看过《来自新世界》没有？对对对，那个科幻超能力小说，里面的小孩在学会超能力之前会先有一段时间没办法控制它，超能力爆发的时候家里所有东西都乱七八糟的。小说里面叫——叫祝灵来着，对圆佑来说，狂欢化症候群就是祝灵呀。是好事情。”  
  
我想了半天：“那这生病的过程就是慢慢控制这个什么——狂欢化意象的过程？”  
  
俊辉说：“差不多吧，我也不是学文学的，这是听胜宽说的。”  
  
我由此才想起来洪知秀也不是读文学的，而是读社会科学的，我觉得这两者之间应该算不上完全的互通，也不知道他这么滔滔不绝详实的介绍是从哪里来的。为了试探他有没有在说谎，我发了一条kkt问他：知秀啊，你是基督徒还是天主教徒？  
  
过了一会儿回信来了，知秀说：崔胜澈，我不信教。你到底想问谁？  
  
我捏着手机思考了一会儿，知秀的消息却又来了：我和胜宽聊过了，圆佑在手稿里面说这是“信”吗？  
  
我回复：写是这么写，可就这么直接扔在我的储物柜里面了。  
  
到我快吃完了知秀才回我：啊，《失窃的信》。附带一个诡秘的眨眼微笑，那个只有嘴角上扬的微笑让我不快地想到圆佑。  
  
他又说：而且为什么是你关心他，我觉得你和他平时也不是很亲密的样子。  
  
我压抑着火气回：他直接塞在我储物柜里了！请问这难道还能是在向你求救吗？  
  
知秀的最后一条消息是：最近你要看看自己有什么东西被偷了啊，某些放在显而易见地方的东西。  
  
3.  
  
我显而易见地是患上了狂欢化症候群，这个认知对我来说是清晰的，而又没有那么清晰。清晰指的是“显而易见”这件事，就连知秀哥都说：“那一定是这样的嘛。”没有那么清晰指的是，我已经患上了狂欢化症候群，那要克服眼前的意象群，为自己下“这是生病了”的判断，也没有那么容易。可是——我想，可是到底谁得了病呢？在我眼里疯疯癫癫的是他们，好像只有我一个人行走在狂欢节的街道上，周围的人都无视我的存在，起劲地享乐；然而在他们眼里，现在奇怪的人是我。你能为我解答这个问题吗？每当我困扰的时候你总是能告诉我答案的，我不知道现在，此时此刻，这句句子是否还成立。  
  
狂欢化症候群痊愈的一个重要标志就是将狂欢化症候群本身视作一个意象。对于胜宽来说，狂欢化症候群是“祝灵”，他曾经和我解释过，说这是某本日本小说里面的设定，我的研究方向不在于此，听了也就忘了。对于硕珉来说，狂欢化症候群是“感冒”，他说人总要时不时感冒一下，这样免疫力才能相应增强，不然真正生起病来，就会被击倒。我总怀疑这是明浩给他灌输的理念，说不上灌输，因为这是真的。对于韩率来说——他说：“这个？我觉得这是growing pain。”  
  
我困惑地说：“成长着的疼痛？”  
  
知秀哥忍着笑说：“生长痛。”  
  
我想如果对于韩率来说这是生长痛的话——对于我来说，狂欢化症候群到底是什么？当然现在还找不出答案来，因为我尚在病中。可是生长痛，growing pain，我没有经历过生理意义的生长痛，珉奎大概经历过，他那么高；可我有心理意义的生长痛，甚至不是growing pain，是agony，无尽的痛苦，growing agony，无尽的生长痛，无尽生长着的痛。那是你。那都是你。  
  
我到现在都不去夜店，大家都以为是我无趣迟钝，没法从中找到快乐，可你知道，每次你从吵吵嚷嚷的弟弟中朝我投来视线的时候——你知道，你知道我为什么不再去。因为我在那里遇见了你。我为什么那时候会被你骗了呢？或许是因为你真的很好看，哥，就算穿上了裙子也丝毫不会让人怀疑的好看，又或者是——那里就是狂欢节，什么都不重要，人就是人，享乐要彻底而干净。你还记得吗？你喝得很醉了，我们在舞池里撞到，然后你自己勾上来，勾住我的脖子，开口就是一股酒气，什么酒的味道都有，啤酒红酒清酒烧酒，你日后向我展示过，你酒量很好，可那天因为喝混酒而醉了。你整个人都挂在我身上，我被你的重量拖得后退，一起掉下了舞池，身后的人们像水流一样为我们让出空位来，你咯咯地笑着，紫色的灯光把你的脸切碎了。  
  
然后我们做了什么？对，楼上就是房间，一间一间的，连绵不尽，好像是被复制黏贴过来一样地彼此相同。你撩起裙子给我看和我一模一样的生殖构造，在我发愣的时候扒下了我的裤子。这好像某种隐喻——天知道我花了多大力气才抑制住自己在这里往隐喻发散出去的急迫，这是病症的表现之一——事实上就是没有隐喻。就算患上了狂欢化症候群，我也要坚定地说：那天晚上我们的做爱没有任何能指，做爱就是做爱，我觉得很舒服，我希望哥你也能觉得很舒服。我还要道个歉，因为那是我的第一次，所以射得很快，射在你黏糊糊的屁股里。停下，不要再想隐喻的事情了。  
  
那天晚上的做爱是最近这狂欢化的世界里唯一真正有狂欢意象的事情，可是我却坚定地说这没有任何意义。你支离破碎地在我身上乱动，因为我怎么也顶不对地方而焦躁地按住我，自己抬起腰又放下去。尽管这都是你自己的功劳，你还是哭着叫我的名字，说圆佑你操得我好爽，然后你射了，精液喷得很远，沾到了我的脸上，我伸手去抹才发现我还带着眼镜，你高潮时候的表情我看得一清二楚。而我不惮于说：我想再看第二次，第三次，第四次，我想看完你这辈子所有这样的表情。这是爱，而爱不是任何东西的隐喻。  
  
4.  
  
我苦恼了，我没有办法把圆佑的第二封信给任何人看。他在第一封信里直言不讳地写：一夜情对象，被我心怀鬼胎地涂掉了。这件事情已经断断续续持续了大概——半个月？我不知道胜宽和硕珉生这个病生了多久，我都懒得去打听，在第一封信之后就决定彻底成为鸵鸟。原本从我自己的立场出发就不该管这件事，因为显而易见我不想让别人知道我曾经穿着女装去夜店疯玩，然后第一次约炮兼第一次做爱兼第一次一夜情就好死不死地约上了研究生同学兼之后的好朋友。和圆佑成为好朋友不是我自己的选择，我先是认识了净汉，净汉向我介绍了知秀，韩率和知秀经常结伴出现，胜宽和韩率是很好的朋友，硕珉总是粘着胜宽，俊辉和硕珉很亲，圆佑又和俊辉关系很好，总之等我回过神来的时候，这事情已经一发不可收拾了。就像路边的人都突然甩掉了西装衬衫领带开始蹦迪的时候，你会迫于无奈去加入这个场景，交朋友是如此，去夜店也是如此。第一次去夜店大家都信誓旦旦地说绝不会丢脸，可最后还是干乱七八糟的事，因为大家都在干乱七八糟的事情，无所谓年龄，无所谓阶级，无所谓身份。我拿着第一封信去求助的时候都下了很大的决心，最后还是觉得，圆佑的心理健康比我的面子更重要。我虽然涂掉了一夜情对象，还心虚地反复阅读了好几遍，确认没有任何破绽，但那时我的心里是做好准备的，如果真的被人发现了，那我也会勇敢地承认这件事，我对圆佑最起码有这种级别的觉悟。  
  
可第二封信我无论如何都没办法给人看，不管我怎么删改，都无法让人信服。而且最重要的是——如果他们说的是真的，圆佑根本就没有任何心理健康的担忧，这综合症最后会自己痊愈，那我犯不着赌上自己的尊严和名声去解决一个不管怎么样都会自己解决自己的问题。我这半个月里没有见过圆佑，据胜宽所说这也是正常的，因为这段时间里大家都会尽量避免出门，自己和自己对话。我觉得这个病越来越奇怪也越来越模糊了，这好像什么事情都能干，什么事情都涉及到一样。我这么提出疑问的时候硕珉一本正经地说：“本来就是啊，这就是意象。”我终于意识到我和他们没办法交流，因为他们得过这个病了，而我没有得过，也不可能得。  
  
我想圆佑还是错误估计了他对我的感情，我旁敲侧击地问韩率：“你们得这种病的时候会觉得情感的波动比往常大吗？”他说：“这病就是这样的，人就是会放大自己的情感。”我想圆佑也是如此。我们做朋友已经将近两个月，换句话说那个晚上已经是两个多月前的事情了，如果真的是爱我，也不会现在才想起来。我看他信上最后一句话写：爱不是任何东西的隐喻。可是是有东西可以隐喻爱的，这是圆佑没有想到的事情，或者他刻意忽略了。  
  
我希望圆佑可以早日痊愈，这样我们就能找个机会开诚布公地聊一聊这个事情——其实我的愿望是他能够接着在床上那样爱我，因为真的很舒服。他在信里只谦虚地说了第一次，然而第二次第三次他就已经很熟练了，我那晚真的被他操出了眼泪。当然这话我不会和任何人说，我把第二封信原样叠好塞回储物柜的那个小角落，就匆匆离开了。这样做的时候我轻车熟路，好像那些信纸本来就该在那个角落一样。  
  
5.  
  
我认为我快痊愈了，因为最近我开始慢慢在脑海中形成对于症候群的理解。虽然现在那个理解还很模糊，但我还是挺高兴的，这代表我总算有了一些进展。距离我患上这个病已经快一个半月，我是我们所有人中痊愈最慢的，大家都对此表示不惊讶，毕竟我的性格也是最慢的。  
  
其实growing agony可以作为我的理解之一，可我已经在上一封信做出了定义：这是你，agony，无尽的痛苦是你，那它自然无法拿来作为我对狂欢化症候群的最终答案。然而每次想到你，想到growing agony的时候我都隐隐觉得我在迫近那个答案，我需要最后的一个推手告诉我答案是什么。  
  
距离我写下这两段字又过去了大约一周不到，我终于痊愈了。那个答案，那个最终的回答让我觉得有些懊恼，它呼之欲出，就在我的嘴边，而我一直视而不见。  
  
狂欢化症候群对于我来说就是成人礼。当然从年龄上来说，我已经迈过成人的关卡好几年了，可我始终茫然地徘徊在界线周围。对我来说，在遇到你之前的事情都没有什么可回味的，就是平淡如水的人生而已。这也是为什么我迟迟没有能够患上狂欢化症候群，因为并没有什么值得追忆的，没有什么是可以作为隐喻的，反过来说，一切都是隐喻。如果一个东西可以作为本体，就意味着在喻体的镜像世界里必定有它的倒影。狂欢化症候群就是为了摸清这模糊的两个世界的界线的病症，迫使我挣扎着去抓住那唯一的实体：世界上唯一不需要隐喻，自身就足够美丽，足够堂堂正正的东西，那就是爱。  
  
6.  
  
我终于见到了圆佑，他这次直接在我的储物柜前等我，将第三封信塞到了我手里。我没有看，把那几张纸团成一团塞进了书包：“正好，我有事情想和你谈一谈。”  
  
“哥先看信吧。”  
  
“不必了。”我深吸一口气，语气很强硬，“你之前给我的东西我也都处理掉了，我不会和任何人说，你也不准和别人透露一丝一毫信里面的事情——”  
  
我说不下去了，因为我打开了储物柜，而原本应该一张都不剩的信纸就好端端地在那里。我甚至顾不上去逼问圆佑，只是恐惧而又迷惑地看着那角落里的一叠东西：这是怎么回事？我昨天明明把那些东西都放进了碎纸机……  
  
“哥就没有好奇过第一封信里的‘原样退回‘’是什么意思吗？”  
  
我头脑一片混乱，想，有这句话吗？圆佑从我身后轻轻松松地挑起了那几张纸，塞到我手里，见我没有要看的意思，又帮我打开。我屏住呼吸，那是我没见过的另一封信。上面端端正正地写着：给崔胜澈的情书。  
  
我抬起头看他，我觉得我眼神的意思很清楚了：我不需要什么狗屁隐喻了，你给我解释明白，最直白，最平实地解释明白。从我的身后有人说：“我是不是叫你要注意有没有东西被偷的来着？”  
  
我转头，是笑着的洪知秀。现在全圆佑又在我身后了，他凑在我耳朵边说：“第零封信。可惜哥一直没看呢，把我的心意原样退回了。”  
  
7.  
  
“从结局上来看。”净汉哥对我说，“我们大获成功，可是从情感上，我仍然不太能够接受你竟然睡到了胜澈的事实。”  
  
我说：“似乎这也没什么不好的——而且我要重申一点，不是我睡到了阿澈，严格来说我们的第一次是他主动来睡我的，并且他对我很满意。”  
  
净汉哥夸张地呻吟了一声，双手盖住了脸：“都叫上阿澈了。”  
  
我说：“哥可以不用得了便宜还卖乖，毕竟我——我们，还包括不知情只知道你要做实验的胜宽他们——帮你完成了一次史无前例的社会心理学实验。好吧，可能其他人只是觉得捉弄胜澈很快乐。对我来说，这表白的圈子实在是绕得太大了。”  
  
“你才是少得了便宜还卖乖。”知秀哥尖锐地冷笑，“不让你绕这么一大圈能彻底把胜澈骗到手？”  
  
“也就只能骗骗胜澈了。”净汉哥把手放下来，嘲讽地笑了，“竟然真的可以相信狂欢化症候群这种鬼东西……天知道。”  
  
我一本正经地说：“因为真的有啊，不信去问胜宽他们，我们都得过这病。”然后赶在净汉哥和知秀哥锁上社会科学活动室之前逃离了。胜澈哥——阿澈在门外等着我，他怀疑地说：“你和他们说什么呢？”  
  
我牵起他的手：“说哥为什么这么不坦诚。”  
  
他不说话，别过头去，耳朵像火烧一样的红，我趁热打铁说：“下次暗恋我可以早说，不用绕那么一个大圈，还故意穿着裙子来睡我——姐姐。”  
  
阿澈咬牙切齿地说：“没有下次，哪里来的下次。”  
  
到宿舍乘电梯的时候他突然又凑上来了，从电梯的镜子里我看见他不只是耳朵，连脸都红得要滴血了：“等会儿可以再叫我姐姐。”  
  
——end——  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 疯了吗？疯了就对了 我发烧的时候写的（啊？）


End file.
